Samuel Peabody
Samuel Peabody is a male wizard. He is working for the White Council. He is a scribe/bureaucrat in charge of paperwork and functions as a stenographer during offical council functions. He first appears in Summer Knight. Description Samuel Peabody is a wizard working for the White Council in a secretarial and record keeping capacity.Turn Coat, ch. 17 While not on the Senior Council, he was often in their company and was present at both the Council's Conclave in Summer KnightSummer Knight, ch. 5 and Molly Carpenter's warlock hearing in Proven Guilty.Proven Guilty, ch. 45 Peabody compiled the book Die Lied der Erlking on Erlking lore, sometime "early last century" (presumably the 20th).Dead Beat, ch. 7 He either does not speak German or is very bad at it, as he published his book Die Lied der Erlking with a grammatically incorrect title. He called German an "untidy language". During a conversation with Ebenezar McCoy, Harry calls him a "beauracromancer" and Ebenezar says that a war can't be fought without clerks.Turn Coat, ch. 14 In the series ''Summer Knight'' He's present at the Council's Conclave. ''War Cry (comic) On the last page of issue 5 he is presented as the one who wanted to arrange the Shoggoth to be used as a weapon in the coming war. But he's nonplussed by Harry's intervention, stating "This is a small setback." ''Proven Guilty He's present at Molly Carpenter's hearing. ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, when Donald Morgan was accused of the murder of senior council member Aleron LaFortier Dresden hid the fugitive Morgan from the Wardens. Harry Dresden arrives to White Council headquarters to secretly get more information. While there, he notices Peabody flitting between Senior Council members getting their signatures for this or that like an annoying gnat.Turn Coat, ch. 14–16 He even tried to get Harry's signature and became quite incensed when Harry refused. At Morgan's trial, Dresden accuses Peabody of being the real murderer who framed Morgan, manipulated the younger Wardens and subtly influenced the minds of the Senior Council. Ebenezar McCoy and Carlos Ramirez searched his rooms and found that the inks he used to gain signatures contained alchemical substances that allowed Peabody to manipulate persons to do his bidding.Turn Coat, ch. 47 Ultimately, in order to escape, Peabody smashes an ink bottle that freed a Mistfiend laced in Mordite and using pre-implanted trigger phrase "the end is nigh" to immobilize the young Wardens as he fled. Harry gives chase though the Hidden Halls of Edinburgh. He freezes Wardens at all of the checkpoints repeating the phrase. Peabody opened a way to the Nevernever, then he overpowered Harry Dresden and was about to kill him when Donald Morgan shot Peabody twice in the head with Anastasia Luccio's gun, killing him.Turn Coat, ch. 48 Notes According to Rashid, Harry Dresden was virtually the only young warden who Peabody didn't get a chance to exploit with his mental manipulations. Harry might notice something wrong since the other young wizards like to associate with him. Peabody likely pushed Anastasia Luccio into Harry's arms to keep tabs on him and to possibly take him out if necessary.Turn Coat, ch. 49 References Category:General Category:AAAA